


Smoke

by Winky_cat2309



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winky_cat2309/pseuds/Winky_cat2309
Summary: Kara, now 21 years old, is living with her awful boyfriend Michael in his apartment in Queens New York. Unemployed and experiencing an array of emotions, she makes a final decision about her relationship.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> My second finished work! I really liked how this turned out ^^

She sat there, cigarette in hand as the smoke clouded around her. The night was clear and the air was crisp. The moonlight shown in from the living room window illuminated her silhouette as she waited for the familiar click of the front door. It was silent, save for the sound of the cigarette burning. 

She knew the plan. It would unfold how it always did. He would come home smelling like cheap booze and cologne, sit on the couch and beg for forgiveness. After some time she stopped asking where he would go every other night. She knew he was involved, she just didn't want to believe it, where else was that money coming from? Certainly not his job as an attendant at a local gas station, however, she didn't mind all the fancy gifts. She was fairly used to that stereotype being that her father often bought luxurious gifts for her mother. She would smile as he put the necklace around her, thank him, and then as soon as he left the room she would begin sobbing as quietly as she could.

Kara inhaled the sweet taste of the tobacco and let it fill her lungs before exhaling a puff of smoke. Footsteps could be heard outside of their reasonably sized apartment, and within a few seconds she heard the fumbling of keys being inserted into the lock. The door swung open and the footsteps were louder now. Closing the door behind him, he hung his keys on the hook and entered the living room, stumbling like a baby lamb. 

She didn't turn to look at him right away. She knew already what he looked like. Messy hair; most likely from making out with some girl at his office, breath that reeked of beer and cigarettes, and luminous bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep. 

She could feel him staring at her as she looked out the window, those eyes burning the back of her head. He was doing what he always did, refusing to speak first, but this time she wasn't going to follow his script. This time was going to be different. This time she was going to leave. She had packed her bags earlier that day, knowing that he would come home in his usual intoxicated state.

He sat down on the love seat across from her, running his fingers through his disheveled hair. Normally he would be apologizing by this point, but instead, he said nothing. She blew another cloud of smoke out the window, allowing it to mix with the already polluted outside air. He glanced at her shadowy figure against the window. She wasn't naked this time, she was fully clothed and wearing her favorite pair of heels, and he noticed her bags sitting by the kitchen counter. He sighed, hoping she would turn to look at him, but she didn't. She took one last huff of her cigarette before putting it out in the nearby ashtray, then finally turned to meet his gaze. 

Her eyes were tired with visible bags under them, and her expression was blank with just a slight tint of disappointment. She stared at him for a few seconds, watching him sit there like the drunken piece of garbage that he was, then without a word, she stood up, grabbed her luggage, and walked out the door, leaving him to bathe in his own misery, slightly saddened that he didn't beg her to stay.


End file.
